Legend of zelda Reocarina of time
by random usa-chan
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic as the title states this is a retelling of Zelda ocarina of time it is rated M for a reson that reson meing displayed in almost every chapter. Warning this fanfic will contain yaoi that mansex for thows of you who dont know


Legend of Zelda re-ocarina of time

Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda or any of the characters *copies and pastes on all chapters* there now I never have to type this again

Ok let's see just how much hate mail I get for this as the title suggests it's a revision of legend of Zelda ocarina of time

WARNING: I have made a few changes to the story like link doesn't get older by drawing the master sword from the stone in the temple of time and I have made some of the less human bosses (like Vulvagia and Gorma) to humanoid forums of themselves (just so its easier for me to type) oh and he also has sex with some of ok most of the bosses in the temples (also some mini bosses) the warning is more for the shota/yaoi content but that's why its rated M…+*copies and pastes again* P.S. he talks. And now without any further distractions let us beguine.

Chapter one

It was another quiet morning in Kokiry village however deep in the heart of the forest the Great Duku Tree was consulting a fairy.

"Navi" the tree said in a deep voice "in the village there is a boy without a fairy you must find him and bring him here so he can realize his destiny"

"And exactly what destiny would that be" Navi asked sighing heavily "and why me why not one of the others"

The tree almost glared at the tiny glowing girl "he's destiny is to save Hyrule from evil" he said "and because you're the only fairy left if you haven't noticed all the others have either left to work for the great fairy or are already with a Kokiry child now go" he said

Grudgingly Navi flew out of the meadow and in to the village still distressed about her assignment she couldn't concentrate and ended up running in to a fence as she headed to the boys house she had seen the house many times he had passed it many times she had never been inside it.

Inside the house a boy was sleeping tossing and turning under his sheets a cold sweat breaking over his body he let out a scream and sat upright in his bed just as a fairy entered his house he opened his eyes to see her floating right in front of his face

"Oh god" he said scooting back on his bed "who are you and … and how did you get in here" he asked panicking

The girl rolled her eyes and floated back a bit "my name is Navi and I have been assigned as your fairy" she said "now stop cowering and tell me your name"

"I… I'm Link" the boy said quietly almost smiling "um why are you here so early in the morning" he asked

Navi sighed and stared rubbing her forehead "I'm here because the Great Duku Tree wants me to bring you to him but first you're going to need a sword and shield" she said "so get out of bed and get ready" she said grabbing the edge of links sheet and pulling it off to reveal that the boy was naked under them

Navi covered her eyes and turned around "hurry up and put on something" she said thinking 'who the hell sleeps in the nude that's disgusting'

Link got out of bed slowly covering his crotch with his hands grabbing his tunic, belt, and hat "I'm sorry I was going to warn you" he said as he put his tunic on and belted it in place "there I'm ready" he said smiling

"No you're not you don't have on any pants" Navi said

"But I never wear pants its more comfortable that way" link said stretching is tunic just barely staying below his groin "so let's go" he said walking out his front door and climbing down the ladder Navi following close behind him "I know where to get a shield" link said "but first I'm doing to need rupees"

"Hey Link" a girl said walking up to the house and waving "oh you have a fairy that cool" she said

"Oh hi Saria" link said blushing a little "her name is Navi" he said looking to the side a little

"So what are you doing today" Saria asked brushing a runaway hair out of her face "because if you weren't doing anything today you could come over to my house"

Links eyes lit up but then he remembered what he was suppose to be doing "I would love to but I have to find a way to get some rupees so I can buy a shield" he said frowning a little "but I don't know where I'm going to get the 40 rupees yet"

Saria smiled a small almost devious smile "I can give you the money if you do something for me" she said "just come to my house and ill find something for you to do" she said putting great emphasis on the word something

Link blushed harder "really you would help me" he asked turning towards her

"Of course I would were friends aren't we" she said smiling and turning around grabbing links hand and leading him to her house "now what should I have you do for me" she said locking her door and pretending to think "I know put on this" she said grabbing a green cloth ribbon

Link blushed again "but I'm not a girl wh … why would I where a ribbon" he asked

Saria smiled shaking her head a little "not in your hair" she said "here let me do it" she said walking behind him and pulling the ribbon across his eyes "don't worry if you just sit here ill give you the rupees just like I promised"

Link nodded fearing he wouldn't be able to speak without squeaking

"Good" Saria said leading him to one of her chairs "remember don't move" she said reaching down and undoing Links belt "Gill could you take Navi and go do something away from the house for let's say five to ten minutes" she said winking at the fairies

"Understood" gill said floating out the window with Navi close behind

"I have a feeling I don't want to see that's about to happen" Navi said following gill out of the house

Saria smiled as she took off links tunic "oh no pants that's helpful" she said softly setting links cloths on the floor beside them

"Um S .. Saria are you sure this is ok" Link asked in a squeaky voice

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" She said untying her hair ribbon "try not to make much noise" she said kneeling in front of her blindfolded prisoner "I'm going to start now" she said reaching forward and placing her hand on Links boyhood she softly caressed the slowly hardening member

"Looks like you're ready to move on" she said link could tell she was grinning just by the tone of her voice

"What do you mean Saria" Link asked his fear evident in his words

Saria giggled "don't worry silly I told you I'm not going to hurt you" she said taking her hand off Links crotch and leaning forward she slowly started licking Link's still hardening member from base to tip

"Saria please stop" link said his voice trembling

"Trust me link you're going to like this" she said licking around the tip slowly moving down until she had engulfed Links entire boyhood she slowly moved back up the shaft listening to Links breathing change from hyperventilation to a loud rhythmic breathing keeping time with her movements

Link reflexively moved his hands from his sides and placed them on top of Saria's head treasuring the feel of her soft lips surrounding his boyhood "Saria I feel kind of funny" he said biting his lip again

She stopped her sucking and smiled even though Link couldn't see her "well than I guess we should move on to the last thing I want you to do before you leave" she said standing up and removing her belt and kicking off her shoes "I hope you're not still scared" she said letting her tunic slide off her shoulders she slipped her thumbs in to the waistband of her tights and slid them off leaving them with her other cloths "because I've really been looking forward to this part" she said walking forward so that her legs were on either side of link "are you ready" she asked

Link unable to see what was going on swallowed hard and nodded "I trust you" he said softly

"Thank you Link" Saria said she kissed his forehead softly before slowly lowering herself on to links 3 1/2 inches of boyhood

Link gasped as he felt something warm start to surround him again his breathing sped up as his member was engulfed in a warm moist sensation he felt Saria's hands clenching his shoulders as the last few centimeters slid inside her. She sat breathing heavily holding tight to Link's shoulders her eyes clenched shut from the pain of her first penetration after what felt like an eternity she loosened her grip on links shoulders and started to breath normally "I'm going to start moving again" she said lifting herself up to the point that the tip was the only thing left inside her before she let herself slide back down Links shaft

Link placed his hands on Saria's hips and moaned softly as he let this new sensation was over his body like a wave of pleasure he instinctively bucked his hips to match her rhythm "Saria this feels so good" he moaned as his head lolled back

"I know Link" Saria said breathing heavily she started to move her hips faster treasuring the feeling of Links member caressing her inner walls

"Saria I feel like I'm gana pee" Link said a little panicked

"Don't worry just let it go" she said moving faster feeling Links boyhood pulsing inside her she clenched as tight as she could in an effort to increase the sensation they both shared

Link pushed his boyhood in once more the feeling of Saria's inner walls and the friction caused by her tightening around him was all it took to push him over the edge he felt his muscles tighten and his member start twitching as a few strings of semen shot inside her

Feeling links boyhood twitch inside her pushed Saria past her threshold as she felt her climax approach her eyelids started to flutter as her eyes rolled back and she let out a long soft moan

They both sat there breathing heavily after everything was over it was a while before Saria got off of Links lap letting his softening member slide out of her she quickly got het tights and tunic back on not bothering with her shoes or hat she walked over and undid links blindfold

"that was fun" she said as Link stood up "your cloths are over on the floor ill get you the rupees just like I promised" she said smiling "I would suggest you get your cloths on before Navi and Gill get back" she said walking over to her dresser and pulling out a small purse filled with rupees she counted them out as link got dressed

Ok Link here are the 40 rupees" she said holding out a leather sack that was almost half full "I know there's more than 40 in there but please take it" she said

"Thanks Saria" link said smiling "if there's anything you want me to do for you just ask" he said softly

Saria smiled "no there's nothing I need you to do" she said "but before you leave" please do me one last favor and close your eyes" she said blousing

"Ok" link said confused but he closed his eyes anyway no sooner had he done so than he felt Saria's lips press agents his only for a second

"Thanks link" she said smiling as Navi and gill floated back in to the house

Link smiled and nodded quickly before leaving with Navi

"So what did you two do" Navi asked floating at her usual spot by links shoulder

"She had me help her with her garden" link said smiling

Navi rolled her eyes she hadn't expected Link to actually tell her anything "Ok well now that your done 'gardening' we should continue what we are suppose to be doing you know finding a Sword and shield" she said returning to her usual self

"I know where a shield is" Link said and im sure someone knows where we can find a sword" he said walking off towards the small shop in the village where he used the rupees that Saria had given him to buy a shield

"I already know there's a sword in this village" Navi said thinking hard trying to remember where the sword was "that's right the Great Duku Tree told me that there's a crawlspace over by that house" she said pointing to a small hut on top of a hill

Link followed Navi's directions and found the grove where the Kokiry sword was hidden after collecting it link made his way back to the Village

"Good now that that's done we can go see what the Great Duku Tree wants you for" Navi said floating over links shoulder "since I'm going to be with you I'm going to be hiding in your hat unless you need me " she said flying over links ear and in to the back of his nightcap shaped hat.

"Um Navi what way in the Great Duku Tree" link asked

"It's behind that guy that's just standing in front of the path over there" Navi said directing link to the meadow of the Great Duku Tree

End note:

Well there's the first chapter sorry the ending is rushed it was 3 in the morning when I was typing and I was tired please R&R

P.S. if you wish to request something either leaves the suggestion in your comment or in a pm I don't care which. Flames will be ignored. Thank you and good night


End file.
